Gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a turbine section, and a combustor section. Many gas turbine engines also include a fan that is driven by the turbine section. The fan generates a core airflow that is received by the compressor section and a bypass airflow that bypasses the compressor, turbine, and combustor sections and generates thrust. A set of stators called fan exit stators may be located upstream from the compressor and may condition the core airflow. It is undesirable for the stators to become dislodged in response to ingestion of an object, such as a bird, in the core airflow.